On The Wrong Track
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: Germany always knew the concept of his brother having a healthy lasting relationship was too good to be true. He just didn't think they were dysfunctional to this extent. When he breaks in to handle the situation, the scene wasn't at all what he was expecting. " As of now the Dominion of Canada and Federal Republic of Germany are at war!" Not focused on the PruCan.


He should have known.

_They_ should have known.

It was like a curse, they just weren't meant for happiness.

"_Fuck you!"_ he heard his brother yell though the solid wood door of his cabin.

He just wanted to simply visit his brother and see how he was doing now that he finally had someone to share his life with.

"_Fuck you too!"_ screamed back the nation he thought was the one for his brother.

He always believed that if Prussia and Canada could do so well despite their differences he and Italy would do just fine but now that it seemed like the couple was breaking down before his eyes (ears would be more accurate) he wasn't quite sure if he was hearing his future with his own lover.

"_Why do you always want to pick teams?"_ Canada asked sounding frustrated enough to pull out hair.

"_You like to make everything a competition so you have no reason to complain"_ he barely managed to hear Prussia grumble back.

For a moment everything was silent, and Germany was about to forget about his impromptu visit when he heard loud bang and a sharp gasp followed by his brother's mischievous cackle _"Di-did you just _hit_ me?"_ Canada asked loudly in shock.

"_Don't be such a little bitch, you got up just fine!"_

Germany was stunned. Never had he known his brother to be this cruel.

Well, towards loved ones.

"_That's it! I'm divorcing you! I'm not taking this kind of abuse!"_

"_Oh don't act like you've never hit _me_ before! Besides I always seem to get hurt by all the shit you leave on the ground and I am so tired of cleaning up after you!"_

"_it's not my fault you can't watch where you're going!_ _Besides,_ you got up just fine_"_

"_I'm bombing you into oblivion!"_

"Please_! I'll drop so many shells on you all that will be left are scraps of metal!"_

"_Is this a declaration of war?"_

"_Yes! As of now the Dominion of Canada and Federal Republic of Germany are at war!"_

He felt his blood run cold. While it was completely over dramatic to declare war just because the representatives didn't get along if they were getting as violent as it sounded there was still a minuscule chance that war really could break out and at best their political relations as well as personal would be strained.

Honestly the last thing he needed was another world war tacked to his name.

When he first arrived he was going to do the polite thing and knock but his brother entrusted him with a key to his cabin and he felt it would be best to use it now.

Jamming in the key and twisting the door knob open with urgency, without even taking off his muddied boots from the short hike through the forest leading to the home he ran inside and was shocked by what he found in the living room.

There Prussia and his lover were in only their boxers sharing large blanket and sitting in front of the tv.

Playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"Oh hey Westen- Aw, come on Ludwig I thought you of all people would know to at least wipe your boots if you're not going to take them off! You're cleaning that!" His brother scolded when he noticed the mud previously caked onto his boots had fallen onto the polished wood floor trailing to his current location.

"Hi Ludwig" Canada greeted warmly with a small wave, seeming not to mind the mess he just created.

"Who?" Germany looked back down towards his feet to notice Knut was curiously sniffing at his leg.

"I…but…" he stuttered with a blush that was gradually starting to intensify in hue on his face.

"Take off your boots and grab a controller, it'll be easier to clean when it dries" Canada offered kindly as he gestured to one of the spare remotes.

Germany let out a quiet yet relieved sigh before he let a smile claim his face. Unlacing his boots with practiced ease despite declining their offer to join them, he watched them play and even laughed himself into cramping up at their ridiculous arguments and accusations of sabotage.

'What a wild ride' He thought.

* * *

><p>Ha ha, Mario Kart brings out the worst of everyone. Did I trick you or did you pick up the hints? It seems like I enjoy writing misleading stories...anyways this is one of my apology one-shots to my readers and followers since I won't be able to do much due to my laptop issues. I do have other unposted one-shots or almost finished ones so I might post those too eventually (anyone interested in Beta-ing?). This may be my last upload for a while but I will be able to get on Fanfic so if you PM I usually can answer (I'm having internet problems again too).<p> 


End file.
